My Life As A Slave
by Amaya9998
Summary: Amu is kidnapped by Mr. Tsukiyomi and forced to be his sons birthday present... What will be the result of this twisted turn of fate? Rated M for some smut scenes.. Story might include non consenual sadistic sexual acts.. such as bondage, handcuffs and lots of other things.. you have been warned cx...ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Blue eyes blue hair, a face that I once thought was the devil... but as I look at the sleeping boy next to me, I start to wonder… Maybe I was wrong? Heh... That's what I on the first day, he may be the devil… but he's pretty close. That day, my life was turned upside down.. and I lost my freedom. That day started like any day, I was running late for school. I****woke up my strawberry pink hair stuck to my face,**

**"****Oh no! I'm going to be late!" I yell when I realized it was already 7:00 AM I had to be at school at 7:30 AM I jumped out of my bed and made it over to the closet. I browsed through the few clothes I had before finally deciding on a long sleeved red shirt with black stripes and a black skirt, with black knee high socks and black flats. I brushed out my shoulder length hair, placing my favorite heart hair pin to tuck back my bangs. I grabbed my backpack, When I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen I noticed there was a note on the table from my mom **

**"****Sorry Amu. Had to run here's your breakfast have a good day at school." Next to it sat a plate of pancakes and bacon. I quickly ate it and headed out the door. I was late to class again, that was my second time that week. The teacher glared at me **

**"****You are late again miss Hinamori please take your seat "she said sternly. I took my seat trying to ignore the giggles from class. Something told me that it was going to be a long day.. After my last class I caught up with my best friend Tadase.**

**"****Tadase!" I yelled and waved to him, as I ran up to him**

**"****Hey, Amu." He said with a smile, I would never tell him this but I had a crush on him.**

**"****Do you want to walk home together?" I asked him, Tadase gave me a apologetic smile**

**"****Sorry, I've got a student council meeting, see you later!" He said as he ran off in the opposite direction. I sighed, slightly disappointed and continued my route home when I heard something, I looked back and saw a black limo, I didn't pay it any notice before but it had been there the whole time I was walking. I started walking faster I had a bad feeling about this, something in my gut was telling me to run. The limo accelerated and pulled up beside me. I started running trying to put distance between me and the car but it was no use, I looked around there was no one around just me and the limo. It was right next to me it was so close it was almost on the curb. The limo sped up and then stopped right in front of me. Two men in suits jumped out they were both wearing black shades. One of the men grabbed my arms and the other grabbed my legs. I tried kick with all my might but the guy's grip was just too tight. I was no match for whoever had me, they opened the car door and pushed me, I was in the middle of the two me, so I couldn't get out of the car. They were also blocking the windows; I couldn't even see where we were going. I remember thinking 'I'm scared...' I didn't know what they were going to do to me at the time. After a long car ride in silence, I finally decided to speak up.**

**"****W-Where are we g-going…." I stuttered nervously, scared of what the answer would be, the two men looked at each other in a silent conversation before one of them spoke.**

**"****We are going to the Tsukiyomi household." One of them said nonchalantly, I was about five seconds from freaking out, but that probably wouldn't be a good idea.. So I stayed quiet until the car finally stopped. I was pushed out of the car, and both men held onto my arms tightly as we walked through the gates, I thought that the house was amazing, I had completely forgotten about the situation I was in. Until we got in that is..**

**"****Hello, darling..." A man with blue hair and green eyes said, greeted me by grabbing my hand and kissing it softly, I flinched as his warm lips touched my hand. I was freaking out in my head and I was searching for a way to get out of here,**

**'****This cannot be happening.' The stands back and examines me, "your even more beautiful up close, very well behaved as well." he muses, then snaps his fingers, and three maids come in.**

**"****Go dress her in the attire that I bought earlier." He says and then I'm whisked away into another room by the maids, they force me into this really skimpy dress, and then tie a big bow around my head.**

**"****W-What is this.." I say and try to pull the ribbon off my head, but the maids stopped me. I find out later that I'm a 'birthday present' for 's son, **

**"****No way! I'm a human being... Not just some puppy!" I argued to Mr. Tsukiyomi**

**"****You're as cute as one though." The man mocked and pinched my cheek**

**"****Now, when my son comes home I want you to say 'Welcome home, Master!" He said imitating a maid**

**"****What if I refuse?" I challenge him, the man just give a smile that doesn't reach his eyes**

**"****I don't think you want to find out... I have no use for a girl who refuses..." He was hinting that he would most likely kill me if I didn't do what he said; I weighed my choices, either die or become a boys slave. I decided to not die, after I told this to Mr. Tsukiyomi, I was 'placed' in the boys room and told to wait until he got home. I waited for about three hours, until finally he came home.**

**"****Welcome home master!" I said to him with a smile, even though I felt like I was dying inside, the boy was similar to his father except his eyes were blue. The boys eyes lit up with amusement, I wanted to run as far away from this place as I could**

**.. But it was impossible. He sat on the bed and gripped my chin bringing my face closer to his; I tensed as his dark blue eyes met mine pink ones.**

**"****Hmm… You're cute, what's your name?" I really didn't want to talk to him I just wanted to stay silent, his grip slightly tightened on chin**

**"****Hey, I asked you a question." He said a little louder than before**

**"****A-Amu...Hinamori Amu!" I said loudly, Ikuto let go of my chin**

**"****Interesting name, I'm Ikuto. Nice to meet you." Ikuto leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek, out of reflex I pushed him away, and he fell off the bed. I leaned over the side of the bed, Ikuto was laying on the floor staring at me with an irritated expression**

**"****S-Sorry! You S-Surprised me." I said as Ikuto sat up, all of a sudden he started laughing**

**"****Ha-ha! You really are cute...This should be really fun." Ikuto said as he started to walk out of the room, he stopped and turned around**

**"****Come on, I'll give you a tour of the house." He grabbed my hand, my cheeks started to heat up, when I tried to pull away, he wouldn't let me.**

**"****I'm going to this at least hold your hand…I'm not going to do anything to you.. at least not today." He says with a smirk and pulls me closer to him, **

**"****W-What!?" I say in alarm and start to struggle, he releases me and pats my pat**

**"****Relax, just a joke." He laughs**

**That was my first day.. I thought that, he was a nice guy… I have been living there for about two weeks…I've found out that he's not as nice as I thought he was… After the second day he stopped treating me like a person and more like property, Its been hell…. I really just to go home..**


	2. Chapter 2

"Amu, I'm coming in." I heard a small knock on my door but chose to ignore it. As a reward for good behavior, I got my own room. I was really happy when I found out about, I was tired of sharing a room with Ikuto. I could never fall asleep, scared he would do something to me while I slept. I pulled my cover over my head when the door opened, I wasn't sure who it was but, I didn't feel like dealing with them just yet.  
>"Amu, wake up." I groan, it was Ikuto, he was the last person I wanted to see right now. I haven't seen him in a few days because of school and those days were heaven. "Amu..." I can feel his weight as he sits on the bed and leans over me<br>"If you don't get up.." He blew in my ear! I sat up quickly covering my now burning ear. "Heh, your awake." He smirked as I glared at him.  
>"What is it?..Master" I said through gritted teeth, I really just wanted to hit him with a pillow.<br>"It's the weekend, I want to spend some time with you." That's all he wanted? Something is suspicious.. he's being way to nice.  
>"O-Oh, really? Why?" I ask skeptically,<br>"Why not?, since I got you I haven't spent anytime with you.. I want to get to know my slave better." He says honestly  
>"I'm not your slave! I'd rather not go anywhere today." I say laying back down pulling the cover back over my head, it was immediately pulled back.<br>"Okay... Would you rather stay in today?.. I'm fine with that too.." Ikuto climbs in my bed and pulls me close to him, his face is so close..  
>"Ahh! This is not what I meant, I want to spend the day alone." I say pushing on his chest, Ikuto shakes his head<br>"That's not a option." He says seriously, he looks angry.  
>"U-Um...then lets go to the m-movies?" Ikuto's face lit up and he let go of me.<br>"Alright lets go, be ready in 30 minutes or else.." Ikuto says as he walks out shutting my door behind him.  
>"Jeez.. what a jerk.." I groan, and get up .. I definitely don't want to find out what that or else means. I quickly went to my closet and put on a<br>A dark blue dress with ruffles at the bottom and a black lacy neck line and black knee socks with my usual black flats. I threw my hair up in a messy but cute bun with my two bangs hanging down. I walked into my bathroom that was connected to my bedroom to make sure I looked okay. I honestly didn't know why I was getting so dressed up for a date I didn't even want to go on.  
>I turned around as my door opened and Ikuto walked in cool casual clothes, I blushed slightly as his eyes traveled up and down my body.<br>"U-um..." I say awkwardly, Ikuto blinks a few times and then holds his hand out  
>"Ready to go?" He asks me, I nod and without warning he grabs my hand and practically drags me out of the house.<p>

"Hey watch where your touching.." I mumbled when I felt Ikuto's hand land on my thigh  
>"Hmm.. are you ordering your master to do something?"" He slid his hand under my dress and further up, I shook my head. I really hate him.<br>"Pervert.." I mumbled praying he didn't hear me, Ikuto continued to explore under my legs until we got to the movies...  
>"If you want to see a pervert, I'll show you one when we get home.." Ikuto whispers in my ear as we stand in the ticket line. Shit, he heard..<br>I hope this movie Is long I'm looking forward to going home, I have no clue what he'll do, I'm really scared.  
>"What movie do you want to see?" Ikuto asks me, I turn and look at the movies... I'm not sure, there are so many good movies, its hard to pick.<br>"Why don't you pick a movie.. this was your idea after all." I say trying my best to sound happy.  
>"Alright.. lets go see that one.." Ikuto pick out a scary movie of all things. I really hate scary movies.<br>Wait, did someone just call Ikuto's name?  
>"Hey, Ikuto!" Where is it coming from, it's a guy's voice. Oh, it was coming from behind us.<br>"Kukai..?" Ikuto looked behind us as a boy with orangish hair and green eyes. He smiled at me and Ikuto as he approached us.  
>"Ikuto! I'm surprised to see you here and with a girl at that, is she your girlfriend?" I started to say no but Ikuto cut me off<br>"Yea she is." Ikuto draped a arm over my should and pulled me close, Kukai laughed  
>"haha, she's cute. Hey, you sure he's not holding you against your will?" I stiffened when he asked me that<br>"haha, I'm joking of course. Ikuto wouldn't do something like that. Well, enjoy your date, see ya." Kukai waves and then walks off the other direction. I let out a breath of relief  
>"For now on if anyone asks you are my girlfriend okay?" Ikuto is probably just as relieved as I was that Kukai left. I nodded silently<br>"Alright lets go before we are late." Ikuto's hand found mine and we walked into the theatre.  
>By the middle of the movie I was half way in Ikuto's lap, it was really scary.<br>"Are you really that scared?" He whispers to me, the whole time he has been sitting calmly not reacting to anything.  
>"This movie is scary.." I whine and then cover my face in his chest as another scary part comes, I can hear the girl in the movies scream's even though my hands are tightly covering my ears. I feel Ikuto put his hand on my back and rub up and down is he actually trying to comfort me?<br>"If the movie is to scary we can go somewhere else.. maybe back home?" Ikuto's hand moved further down my back.  
>"U-umm.. I-I'm okay. I can handle it." So he wasn't just being nice. That figures..<br>"Alright, guess I should give you more time to prepare.." Ikuto says and then turns back to the screen just as a girl is killed.  
>"Eh?..P-prepare for what?" I ask nervously, Ikuto smirks, still looking at the screen<br>"You will find out later.." No way.. he doesn't mean.. There is no way I could possibly have enough time to prepare for this!


	3. Chapter 3

"B-but...don't you t-think this is a little sudden!?" I say louder then I should have  
>"Hey, do you mind shutting you girlfriend up!" someone whispered loudly from behind us, Ikuto apologized for me<br>"I'm sorry.. I'll make sure she is quiet." Ikuto says and then turns to me  
>"What do you mean sudden? Have you forgotten that you belong to me? You should be thankful that I at least told you about it... I could have attacked you when I first met you, I actually wanted to but I held back for your sake...But seeing you in this dress looking so sexy.. I cant hold back anymore." How can he talk about this like we are having a completely normal conversation, I wonder if he has done this before...<br>"Am I the first?" I ask quietly, Ikuto turns towards me  
>"What?" he asks<br>"Am I the first girl your father has "given" to you?" ikuto smiles and then puts his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh  
>"What, thats it?... That face you were making I was sure it was something serious...haha!" I glared at him<br>"this is serious!" I yell  
>"Hey, shut up!" the person behind us "accidently" kicked me in the back of my head.<br>"Ouch...that hurt.. How mean." ikuto sighs  
>"Maybe we should just talk about this later.." ikuto says turning towards the movie screen, his face saying to drop the subject for now.<p>

After the movie I tried to talk to Ikuto again. "Umm... you never answered my question."  
>"Sort of." ikuto says as we get in the car.<br>"How can it be sort of?" I ask in confusion Ikuto shook his head  
>"It doesn't concern you, don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong." Why does Ikuto suddenly seem so irritated?<br>"But I just want to-" Ikuto suddenly pushed me down pinning my arms beside my head head with his hands as half his body hovered over me. " Drop it." Ikutos voice and eyes were as cold as ice. He was so close, I could almost feel his breah hitting my lips.  
>"Do you understand?" his voice had dropped to a low whisper, I nodded quickly and turned my head so our lips weren't so close to eachother. "I don't think you do.. maybe I should teach you?" he whispered lowly in my ear, I could feel my cheeks heating up, I tried to cover my ear with my hand but I couldn't move my arm out of his grip. Ikuto leaned down and gently nipped my earlobe and dragged his tongue slowly up the shell of my ear. My eyes widened at the sudden action and I pushed him away sitting up quickly. "What the hell do you think your doing!" I yelled at him, truth be told I was more embarrassed then angry. Ikuto smirked<br>"punishing you of course." Ikuto leaned close to my ear again but I covered my ear.  
>"p-punishment!? For what? I never said you could do any of this!" I yelled again, Ikuto leaned back with his arms behind his head and looked over at me. Ikuto wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest, I could feel the the heat of his body through his shirt, this is so embarrassing...<p>

Ikuto tilted my face up to meet his. "I don't need your permission for anything...not even this.." Ikuto presses his lips to mine and pulls me closer, my mind started to go blank as his tongue slipped between my lips.  
>"wai...sto..." Its no use I cant speak, if this keeps up...I wont want him to stop. Ikuto pulled me into his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist, Ikuto broke the kiss and started to trail hot kisses down my jaw.<br>"Amu..." Ikuto moaned softly in my ear in response to the erotic noises spilling from my mouth. Ikuto suddenly pulls away breathing heavily. "If you keep...looking at me like that..." Ikuto said before placing his hands on the side of my face and pulled me towards him.  
>Ikuto's lips met mine in a kiss that took my breath away, his hands started to massage my upper thighs while pushing my dress further up my legs. My dress was up to my hips and still moving up when the car came to a stop.<br>All of a sudden the door opened,  
>"Welcome home you- Oh! my apologies." The man says and closes the door, I quickly hop out of Ikuto's lap and pull my dress down. The door opens again<br>"Welcome home Young Master." The man bows and steps out of the way so Ikuto and I can get out of the limo. Ikuto takes my hand and practically drags me to his room.

When he get o his room Ikuto shuts the door and pulls me towards him, I can't not let myself get sucked back into this again. I put both hands on his chest and try to push him away, but he had a strong hold on me.  
>"Stop resisting... You weren't resisting earlier.." Ikuto's voice is thick with desire, but I don't want to have my first time with him, I hate him. It's a fact, its because of him and his father that I won't ever be able to see my family or friends again. He's taken enough from me I won't let him take away my pride or my dignity.<br>"I wasn't thinking clearly... let me go!" I struggled in his grasp but he wouldn't let go. Ikuto sighed  
>"Your really stubborn...I think you need to learn your place." Ikuto grabbed a belt that was laying on the floor and hit me in the hip with it.<br>"Ouch! Are you crazy! that hurt!" I yelled and rubbed my hip, he then hit me on the other side, it stung really bad, it felt like he set my hip on fire.  
>"I've been trying. To treat you nicely. Your so. Damn stubborn, you brought this on your self." He punctuated each sentence with a hit from the belt, I had never seen him so mad before, he continued until I felt like I was about to break.<br>"M-Master! Please Stop!" I said sobbing, Ikuto dropped the belt and caught me as I collapsed.  
>"I think you have had enough for today... but next time, I won't let you off so easy..." Ikuto said before leaving the room.<br>I fell onto his bed and curled up in the fetal position  
>"I hate you..." I whisper before falling into a deep sleep. The next day turned out to be the worse day of my life, the day I truly saw Ikuto as the monster he is.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

-IKUTO'S P.O.V.-  
>"M-Master! Please stop!" I can still hear her sobbing voice, I'm not sure how long I stood outside the door listening to her.<br>'I'm sorry, Amu.' That's the only thought that went through my head, I never want to hear her cry like that ever again. After she had stopped crying. I walk reluctantly away from the door I wanted to comfort her, but I knew I couldn't. I sighed as I walked down the hall to the living room, I'll just sleep on the couch tonight so she can have her space. I was almost asleep when someone cut the living room light on.  
>"Ikuto?...what are you doing out here?" It was my father, I forgot he always gets up around midnight for a snack. I yawned and slowly opened my eyes to look at him.<br>"Where is the slave?" He asks me,  
>"She has a name... Amu, is in my room." It really irritates me when he calls her that.<br>"Why do you allow her to sleep in your room while you sleep in here on the couch?..." He asks confused  
>"I'm giving her space." I say calmly<br>"Her space!? Your treating her way to nice...Have you even started to train her yet?" I shook my head  
>"I was going to start it today but...Father, I don't want to be a slave trainer... it is cruel to treat a human being like that." It was true, I didn't want to make Amu cry anymore.<br>"Hmmm...I see, Well then if that is the case, then I will train her myself... and then sell her." He says sounding disappointed  
>"Wait! You can't do that!" I thought if I told him that he might let her go.<br>"Well I can't just let her go... and it would be a shame to kill such a beautiful potential sex slave. If you won't do it I will." My father says and then starts to walk out of the room. I jump up from the couch.  
>"Wait father!...I will train her!..." I yell, my father turns around<br>"That's good to hear, You have a month ...if you have not trained her completely I will take her from you."  
>"a month!? But.. Father that's impos-" I try to say but my father cuts me off<br>"Quiet! That is the agreement...and just to make sure that you aren't trying fake her training I'll test her out."  
>"You will..!?" I say in shock, my father shakes his head<br>"No not me of course...maybe one of the butlers or something...I'm not sure...but, good luck training her! Goodnight." My father says and then leaves the room.  
>Amu, please forgive me...I'm so sorry for all the things I have done and will do to you...<p>

-AMU'S P.O.V.-  
>The first thing I noticed when I woke up the next morning was I couldn't move my arms.<br>"What is this?" I asked myself, it was still really early so it was dark. I couldn't see anything. I tried to my arms and heard chains jingling, Why do I hear chains?  
>"Oh, your awake." I jumped as I heard Ikuto's voice a few inches away from me. I felt the bed shift as Ikuto got up and turned his bedroom light on.<br>"Iku-I mean, Master...what is with the chains?" Don't tell me he is going to torture me!? I started to shake at the thought of what he would do, there was no way I could defend myself either...  
>"Don't be scared..." Ikuto says and sits down on the edge of the bed.<br>"I won't hurt you, at least not intentionally.." Ikuto says in a soft voice  
>"Just listen to what I'm saying, please." Ikuto sounds really...pained, plus he is being way to nice... Is he going to kill me is that why he is being so nice?<br>I nod slowly to let him know I will listen. Ikuto nods and sighs  
>"Today, we will start your training." He says calmly<br>"Training!? For what!?" I say and start to try and break the chains so I can get away. What the hell is he talking about.  
>"Stop freaking out!...It will be mostly simple tasks...but I will be training you to be...a" Ikuto clears his throat as he says the last word so I couldn't catch what he said.<br>"Could you say that again, I couldn't hear you." I ask him, I still don't understand why he can't just let me be...  
>"A sex slave." He ran the two words together and said it very fast but I still heard what he said.<br>"WHAT!? There is no way in hell! I will never become one of those! No! No! No!" I screamed at him, I don't care what he does to me...I will never become a sex slave, especially not to the person I hate most in this world.  
>"Amu! Stop screaming!" Ikuto yelled and placed a hand over his face in frustration before continuing<br>"Anyways...I knew you would say something like that...I really hate to do this to you, but...until you say that you won't struggle and accept the training...I'm going to keep you locked in this room. I'll check on you everyday to see if your ready to give in." With those words Ikuto turned around and walked out. I don't care how long I have to stay in here I will not give in.

Ikuto didn't come back until morning the next morning, he didn't even bring me food...I was getting really hungry.  
>"Amu are you ready to give in?" He asked me every morning and I'd respond the same way each time.<br>"No...I will never give in." He nods and walks out of the room. One time he brought food in the room and ate in in front of me. He asked me over and over if I wanted some, and he would say that if I gave in I could have some. I refused, it wasn't worth it...I would rather die then become a slave for sex, I may not have my freedom...but I still have my pride. I didn't think I'd ever give in, I was ready to die of starvation just to keep my pride. That all changed one day...  
>I'm not sure how long I had been chained up but, it was long enough that my body was starting to feel weak. I was on the verge of passing out, I could see black dots all around my vision. I was just about to close my eyes when I started thinking, if I die now...I'll never see my family again, Ami, Mom,Dad,Tadase...I never even got a chance to say goodbye! No...No...I can't...I won't ...let it end like this..<p>

I will do whatever I have to do to survive...One day I will escape and see my family and friends once again...I can't give up...Just because I give in to Ikuto doesn't mean that I'm giving up on escaping...its just means...I want to live.  
>I turned my head weakly as I heard the door open.<br>"Amu are you-" I cut him off and swallowed my pride

"F-Fine...I-I give in...Master...Please...a-allow me the h-honor of becoming y-your s-sex slave in training." I said my face turning red. Ikuto looked surprised at my words for a moment. He then smiled  
>"You are just too cute." Ikuto said and sat down beside me and pulled a key out of his pocket and started to undo the chains. It felt so good to be able to move around again.<br>Since I was so weak from not eating, Ikuto brought me a plate of takoyaki and soba noodles, it really helped and he brought me a lot of water since I was dehydrated.  
>"After you eat,I think we will start that training..." Ikuto whispered in my ear as I shoveled food into my mouth. I wasn't able to answer him, but I think my face said it all.<br>Jeez...what did I just agree to...


	5. Chapter 5

I tried to eat as slow as possible to prepare myself more. Ikuto slowly watched my every move, I was starting to get uncomfortable. The slower I ate the harder he stared, like he was telling me to hurry up with his eyes. I sigh and start to eat faster.  
>"Are you finished Amu?" Ikuto asks me as he looks at my empty plate. I nod slowly and he takes the plate and puts it on his nightstand.<br>Ikuto comes over sits beside me on the bed, his blue orbs stare deep into my pink ones. They hold so much passion that I try to look away.  
>"Don't." Ikuto says and gently grabs my chin slowly bringing his lips to mine. I stiffen as his lips touch mine, if I'm not careful I'll lose myself again like I did on that day in the car. Ikuto pulls away and pushes my hair out of my face.<br>"You don't have to be so on-guard..." Ikuto says gently brushing my cheek with the back of his hand. Yes I do! If not I'll get sucked in again, I will not let that happen.  
>"I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous." I lie, Ikuto chuckles and starts to kiss me again, but I push him away. I thought of something that will give me a little time and maybe I can escape too. Ikuto looks at me puzzled<br>"Is it okay if I take a shower first?" I ask him, Ikuto thinks about it for a few seconds and then nods.  
>"Yes, but make it quick." Ikuto says and lays down on his bed.<br>"Thank you, Master!" I say and jump up from the bed. I go to my room and grab some clothes that Ikuto had bought me. I had to admit he had a pretty good sense of style.

I turn on the shower to cover up any noise I might make. The bathroom is bigger then any bathroom I've ever seen. It must have a window somewhere, I haven't ever used this bathroom to take a shower I usually use Ikuto's. I pull back the shower curtain and sure enough, just above the shower is a medium sized window covered with a curtain. I pull back the curtain and look out the window. It's not a very long drop and plus there are bushes. Maybe I can jump out. I take a quick glance behind me before slowly turning back to the window and pulling it inch by inch until its open just enough for me to jump out. I take a deep breath, here goes nothing..

But, before I could jump I felt someone grabs my hair and yanks me back into the bathroom, it was Mr. Tsukiyomi. I fall backwards into the bath tub, luckily Mr. Tsukiyomi catches me before I hit my head. This is not a safe position... I landed with my head in his lap and the rest of my body in the tub. Mr. Tsukiyomi clicked his tongue disappointedly as he looked down at me.  
>"You know, it really hurts my feelings that you are trying to run away, after I have treated you so kindly." He says sadly and puts his hand under my arms forcing me to stand up as well. He turns me around to face him.<br>"Did I not tell you what would happen if you tried to escape?" Mr. Tsukiyomi asked. His personality was totally different from when I first met him, he was scary.  
>"N-no..." I said quietly, causing Mr. Tsukiyomi to let out a ominous laugh.<br>"Oh, forgive me for that. I'm very forgetful sometimes...but, I thought that it would be obvious...How about I show you instead of tell you what will happen if you try to escape again?" He says and wraps his hand around my throat. I panic and try to pry his hands off my throat.  
>But it was useless, his hand kept squeezing tighter and tighter. I could feel my vision getting blurry.<br>"Do you understand?" Mr. Tsukiyomi says and legs go of my throat. I slide down the wall to the floor gasping for air.  
>"Next time you try this, I won't be so nice." He says and steps around me and leaves the bathroom.<br>"Nice?...how...was that nice?.." I ask rubbing my throat, I can already feel the bruises forming. I'm so exhausted, I don't know how much more of this I can take. That's the last thing I think before everything goes black.

When I wake up I notice that I'm back in Ikuto's room. I can see Ikuto pacing back in forth at end of the bed, he looks worried.  
>"Damn him!" Ikuto whispers loudly as he continues to pace. I quickly close my eyes again when he comes and sits down beside me on the bed.<br>"This is what I was trying to prevent..." I feel him touch the bruises on my neck tenderly.  
>"I'm sorry...If only...If only he would let you go...but there is no way. I hope you don't hate me for the things I do." Ikuto says sadly. Maybe he's not as bad of a person as I thought he was...<br>"I lo-" He stops. I accidently blinked my eyes open and he caught me. He quickly gets up from the bed.  
>"Oh, your awake." His voice no longer has any emotion in it and his eyes are cold. I open my mouth to speak but he hold up his hand.<br>"I didn't say you could talk yet. I heard from my father that you tried to escape, is that true?" He asks. I nod slightly.  
>"Yes Master, and what were you about to say?" I ask him. He was just about to say something when I moved, I wish I hadn't.<br>"Nothing." Ikuto responds and sits down on the edge of the bed, his face hidden from my view. Curious, I crawl down to the edge and sit down beside him.  
>"It wasn't nothing." I say and try to peer into his face but he doesn't let me. I can tell there is something bothering him. I don't know why I should care, all he has ever been is mean to me. But, compared to his father...he is not all that bad. Sure he's a little rough around the edges, but I think it is because his father is so corrupt. I think I might actually be gaining feelings for him...or maybe I'm developing Stockholm's syndrome, I really hope its that.<br>"You really want to know?" Ikuto asks, his expression still hidden his hair.  
>"Yes." I say quietly. As soon as I say that Ikuto turns around and pushes me down on the bed underneath him. I should have seen this coming.<br>"Then let me touch you." he says and kisses the bruises on my softly.  
>"W-what!?" I ask him in surprise. He has never actually asked for my permission before.<br>"Your punishment for trying to run away is to let me touch and kiss you until I'm satisfied." He says with a grin and nips my ear.  
>"O-okay." I say and relax underneath him. What the hell am I doing!?<br>Ikuto brings his lips quickly to mine before I can change my mind. He wastes no time as he slips his tongue into my mouth and rubs it against mine. I let out a involuntary moan as his leg goes in between mine and rubs against me. Ikuto smirks against my lips and repeats the action again this time pressing hard then before causing a extreme amount of pleasure to roll through my body. I subconsciously grab onto his shirt pulling him closer to me. Ikuto removes my shirt and his shirt before coming down and kissing me again. I let out a soft moan as his toned chest presses against my mine. Ikuto lets out a groan and starts to grind his hips into me more making me moan louder.  
>This is bad, I'm losing myself. If I don't stop soon, there will be no going back... I felt Ikuto unclip my bra and pull it off. This is getting to out of hand I have to stop. I have to... stop?<br>Ikuto pulled away and looked down at me.  
>"Sorry, I got too carried away." Ikuto said and rolled off of me. He handed me my clothes, I quickly put them on and stood up.<br>"Where do you think your going?" Ikuto asked as I grabbed the door knob.  
>"I'm going to bed." I say.<br>"I can't have you trying to escape again, so sleep in here." Ikuto says and pats the spot beside him. I look at him suspiciously.  
>"I'm not going to do anything to you in your sleep." He stated. I sighed and crawled into bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around me, making me feel safe...somehow. I curled up next to him and laid my head against his chest and fell asleep.<p>

**-  
>AN: Hey Minna! Sorry it's been soo long. I've been really busy with school and stuff. So, it seem Amu might be developing feelings for a certain blue eyed boy. Or maybe its just stock holms syndrome? hmm...who knows... I guess you will find out if you continue to read and review! cx JA NE!**


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up the next morning Ikuto was sleeping peacefully beside me...but there was one small problem. HE WAS SHIRTLESS! Wait..we didn't...do anything did we? Ah...I can't remember...Anyways, that's the not the issue..right now.

He still had his arms wrapped around me and to make matters worse I fell asleep facing him so I could feel his breath hitting my face. Maybe I should just gently wake him?

"umm..Master?" I say quietly and shake his shoulder.

"Mm..." He groans quietly and pulls me flush against him. Oh this is definitely not good..I think my heart is going to explode! My face is pressed directly into his chest. He smells...kinda... nice...wait! what am I thinking? I shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts.

"M-master...please wake up.." I can feel my face heating up at are closeness.

"Utau..." Ikuto just whispered a girl's name? What is this pang in my chest? It hurts.

"Utau...I'm sorry..so, so sorry..." Ikuto is shaking..could he be crying?

"Master?" I say with concern and try to look up at his face, but his hand lands on my head to keep it down.

"I'm awake now...no need to worry." He says but his voice is filled with sadness.

"but.." I say and try to look up again, but he keeps my head down pressed to his chest so I can't see his face.

"I said I'm fine." He says a edge of coldness in his voice as he stands up and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Definitely not fine.." I whisper softly and then get up and walk to my room. After I'm dressed I go look for Ikuto...I have nothing else to do so why not? Plus after that encounter with Mr. Tsukiyomi I don't feel very safe without Ikuto.

"Excuse me?" I call to a maid who is down the hall, I have been looking for Ikuto for almost a hour and now and still no sign of him.

"Yes?" The maid replies; a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Um..have you seen Iku- um...Master Tsukiyomis' son?" That was close..I wonder what would have happen if I had used his name?

"Oh you mean Ikuto-sama? He went out to the backyard...now if that is all..excuse me..I have work to do." The maid says rather rudely and fast walks down the hall. Well then.

At least she told me the truth, I found Ikuto outside his back turned to me and he was kneeling. I was about to call out to him when-

"Please!" He seems to be talking to someone... I walk closer and see his is kneeling in front of...a tomb stone!?

"I'm so tired of this...I've tried everything to get out. I-I just don't know what do do anymore...Mother...is this my eternal punishment for not saving Utau? Are you punishing me!? Huh!?" He is screaming and I'm pretty sure he is crying.

"I tried everything I could! But..this is just to cruel...all those girls...dead...because of me...they haunt me in my dreams...but, the one who haunts me the most is Utau...the look of betrayal on her face...Its all my fault. But...I feel like there is still hope for me to redeem myself. Mother, He has given me another girl..but she is just like Utau was. The same endurance as her. That's why..." Ah damn it...I stepped on a twig by accident.

"Amu.." His voice is dangerously low as he says my name.

"M-master.." I stutter and walk slowly over him

"Amu..How long have you been standing there?" He asks as he slowly turns toward me. The look in his eyes leave me speechless. His eyes are red from crying and they hold a look of a mixture of Guilt, Despair and Anger.. He stands up and grabs my shoulder tightly,

"I asked you a question!" He shouts at me causing me to flinch

"U-umm..l-long enough...I'm really sorry Master!" I say quickly, praying that he will go easy on me.

"Oh. is that so." He says and squeezes my shoulders tighter.

"M-master...please that hurts..." I squeeze my eyes tightly in pain...Is he seriously going to hurt me?...I'm scared.

IKUTO'S P.O.V

She heard everything...everything...She knows to much...What do I do?...Maybe I should just...do it? wait, no I can't..then I would be just like him...

I look down at her and gasp as I meet her tear-filled gaze. This brings back memories...Utau...I can't do this to her...but, it's not just that. It's because it's Amu. I can't hurt her... But, I'm not ready..to discus this yet...

I lean down in her until our nose are almost touching.

"If you ever bring up what you just saw or heard I will kill you..got it?" I say as menacing as I can. She lets out a squeak as I let go of her shoulders and nods.

"Now, when we get to back inside...you will behave like nothing happened." I say and walk past her signaling for her to follow me. As I have already said I would never hurt her...more than I already have anyways. I was right...I seriously can't do anything to her against her will...it's always been like this...but, I will not let father kill her or sell her...No matter what I have to do.

"Hey Amu, I need to tell you something..." We were sitting at the a ice cream parlor a couple blocks away from my house. Her eating a vanilla cone and me eating chocolate.

"What?" She says taking a bite on of her ice cream and getting ice cream on her nose. I don't think she noticed and she is staring at me expectantly. I'm going to tell her about everything...but I can't do it anywhere where father could possibly hear. but first...I leaned forward and licked the excess ice cream on her nose. Her face immediately turned red...she is so cute.

"W-what was that for!?" she says covering her nose, okay now for the plan.

"Amu..." I whisper her name slowly whilst leaning across the table

"W-what?" She asks leaning backwards.

"Your so adorable..I don't think I can hold back anymore.." I say in my best seductive voice.

"E-eh!? W-wha-" She tries to say but I jump up and grab her hand, I pull some money out of my pocket and place it on the table and then pull her out the door. I run down the street with her protesting behind me trying to find some sort of alley..or something. Ha! found one. I turn down it and pin her to one of the walls.

"Master!? What are you doing!?" She asks... I glance up for a few seconds and I see them..there are two men sitting on the roof. As I figured. I smirk at her

"What does it look like I'm doing?.." I say and bury face in her neck closes to her ear

"what!? Sto-"

"Calm down..we are being watched...just play along." I whisper as quietly as possible, and slowly let go of her hands. She slowly nods and hesitantly grabs my face gently and brings it to hers.

"I don't understand..but, okay." She says and kisses me. It surprises me for a second she has never kissed me first...and I have to say it's one hell of a turn on. I kiss down her jaw slowly.

"Okay so..here's..the thing.." I whisper in between kisses.

"My father..says that..if I..don't...make you mine.." I stop to kiss her lips again then take a quick peek at the roof. Damn there still there.

"Amu...I'm going to..kick it up a notch..I'll tell you the rest when they are gone k?" I say looking at her, she nods and wraps her arms around my neck. I press my lips hard against hers and push my tongue ast her lips, she lets out a small moan as I rub my tongue against hers and suck on her bottom lip. This still won't be enough... I press her harder against the wall and grab her right leg and wrap it around my waist. Shit...maybe that was a bad idea.. Now I can fill every inch of her against me... I run my hand up her legs under her skirt and start to massage her inner thighs, I feel her tense up against me.

"Just relax..trust me..."

AMUTO P.O.V.

Trust him? After all he's done...part of me, the part that I don't understand wants to trust him. But, part of me can't forgive him for everything that he has done. I force myself to relax even though...I don't want to trust him..my heart is telling me to.

"Okay, I trust you..." I whisper and as these words slip out of my mouth the part that doesn't forgive him disappears. I do trust him...or like I said maybe it's Stockholm syndrome..please don't let me be gaining feelings for this Sadist, Bi polar guy!

"Amu focus!" Ikuto's whisper brings me out of my thoughts. Ikuto pulls back still pinning me to the wall by his hips and start to unbutton my shirt slowly one by one, then slowly slides it down my arms. Ikuto curses and stops, looking up at the roof.

"Hey! You perverts! Enjoying the peep show!?" He says and I look up at the roof top and see two men sitting up there.

"Ah!" I scream out and cover myself with my shirt.

"I-Ikuto-sama...s-sorry...We'll leave you now!" They say and quickly leave...Did they just jump off the roof?

"Sorry, Amu..I thought that would work..."

"What were you going to tell me Ma-" He stops me with his hand

"Call me Ikuto when we are away from the mansion." He says with a smile. See, definitely bi-polar.

"O-okay..Ikuto, what were you going to tell me?" I ask him.

"My father gave me 1 month to make you mine; Meaning, take your virginity and some other things that I would rather not mention right now...but, I can't do it... not against your will...I've tried and I just can't bring myself to do it... I don't want to become my father. But, if I don't he said he will kill you..or sell you..." I gasp at his words...how can someone be so cruel?

"S-sell me...seriously I am not a puppy that your father can give away to someone...I'm a person!"

"To him your not...and if you refused that he would kill you. But I have a plan...I've been thinking about it for a while now."

"What is it?" She asks skeptical.

"Well if you willingly give me your virginity it will keep my father happy for a little bit..and during that time I'll help you escape." W-what!? No way...thats the only way I can escape? and what if he is just lying so he can sleep with me? No, he wouldn't do that..right? Well, its the only chance I have. I have to take it.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"There is no way to no for sure..but, it is the only plan I have." I take in a deep breath

"Okay, I'll do it." I say confidently

"Okay, lets go." His eyes darkened a bit as he grabbed my hand

"Wait! right now?"

"Yes."

"But, I'm pretty tired.." I pretend to yawn and only earn a smirk in return

"Don't worry...you won't be to much longer...I plan to keep you up for a while so can't have you falling asleep."

"Eh..do you have to say it so bluntly!?"

"I'm sorry...would you prefer something like..."'I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow.'?"

"So vulgar! That's not what I meant at all!" There is no way I can get out of this now... Oh god have mercy on my soul!


	7. Not A Chapter!

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Omg! Omg! Omg! Im so so so sorry! My life is kind of hectic right now since my mom lost her job and money is really tight so…wait for it….MY MOM PAWNED MY COMPUTER! That's why it's been so long and I still haven't gotten it back. So I will update as soon as I get my computer back and I promise to you all that it will be the best chapter I have ever written. So look forward to it! I love you guys thank you so much for staying with me! Bye! 3/span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

'Maybe this wasnt such a good idea...I can't do this! I'm too scared.' these were thoughts that were going through my head as I leaned my head on Ikutos' shoulder. After I had complained about Ikutos' vulgarness he said offered to give me a piggy back saying I should get used to not using my legs for awhile. That really didnt help my fears much, actually it made it ten times worse. I subconsciously grip Ikutos neck tighter, all the possibilities of what my first time will be like running through my head. I'm so scared...

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto asks, subtly rubbing his thumbs over my outer thigh. No, I'm really not okay. Is what I want to tell him but, I dont want to make it any harder on him than it already is.

"I'm fine." I say my voice barely audible. because we us entered the mansion and I dont want anyone to hear me. Ikuto lets out a loud sigh and takes one of his hands off my leg so he can open his bedroom door. He sits down on the bed and slowly lets me fall off his back ono his bed.

"Amu, I know your lying..." He whispers placing his head in his hands his back still to me.

"I'm not lying!" I say trying to sound cheerful, Ikuto snorts

"Really? So your not scared at all about me taking your innocence?" Ikuto says somewhat mockingly

"N-no." I mumble. I hear Ikuto smirk and suddenly he is hovering over me pinning me to the bed.

"Then I guess we should start right away." He says staring directly into my eyes.

"Okay, go ahead." I close my eyes and wait to feel his lips on mine. I feel his breath on my lips and start to tremble uncontrollably in fear. I hear Ikuto exhale in frustruration and the weight on my body and wrists is lifted.

"Amu, open your eyes." He says in a commanding but soft tone, I slowly open my eyes and look at him. Ikuto is now kneeling beside me on the bed, his hand reaches out to touch my cheek but he drops it to his side.

"Look, I know your scared...and all the stuff I said before probably didn't help.." He mumbles the last part under his breath. Of course it didnt help!

"But, don't worry I was only joking. I'll be as gentle as possible until you get used to it..." He says softly, I look at him doubtful.

"Dont look at me like that..." Ikuto says with a small smile and leans forward placing a chaste kiss on my lips. He reaches his hand out to my face again and this time cups my cheek with his hand.

"I mean it Amu." He says and kisses me again. longer this time before pulling away. I can already feel my cheeks flushing and my breathing is starting to get ragged. Its not fair how he can make me feel like this just by a single touch of his lips to mine...I hate feeling so powerless.

"Are you ready?" Ikutos sudden uestion brings me out of my thoughts

"Huh!?...Oh...erm...Y-yeah." I manage to stutter out, Ikuto chuckles

"Your face is red you know?" He says with a smirk

"I-its your fault..." I mumble feeling my face become even redder from his teasing.

"Stop making that face or I won't be able to hold back..." Ikuto pratically groans out before his lips meet mine in a passionate kiss, his tongue tracing the outline of my lip. I gasp at the new sensation, Ikuto has never taken he time to trace my lips, he always just shoves his tongue in my mouth. I can't help but let out a small giggle at that thought. Ikuto pulls away tilting his head in curiosity

"What's.. so funny?" He says breathlessly

"I was thinking that this is the first you haven't just shoved your tongue in my mouth..." I giggle again. Ikuto raises an eyebrow

"Do you want me to shove my tongue in your mouth?" Ikuto says a mischievous glint in his eyes. My eyes widen slightly and I shake my head

"N-no, it's okay! You don't have to do that!" I say in a panic...I know all to well what happens when he puts his wonderful...wet...talented...I wonder what else it could do? AH! Amu what are you thinking!?

"No,no I think I do...Your face just became even redder...were you imagining what this tongue can do?" He ran his tongue over his bottom lip for effect.

"Ikuto!" I whined

"That's what you'll be screaming later." He winks and then chuckles as I cover my burning face.

"Okay,okay." He says and pulls my hands off my face

"I'll stop teasing you now okay?" Ikuto says with a reassuring smile. I nod not trusting my voice. Ikuto takes that as a signal to start back up and his lips meet mine again. He suck my bottom lip into his mouth and runs his tongue over it slowly. I moan as he releases my lip with a popping sound. Ikuto groans and throws a leg over mine, straddling me. His hands go down to my hips as his tongue invades my mouth.

"Amu..." He moans breathlessly in between kisses, sliding his hand up my shirt. I moan softly when his warm hands meet my heated flesh.

"Your so soft..." Ikuto says burying his face in my neck placing small kisses and sometimes nipping the sensitive flesh there. I cant help but let out a loud moan when he nips the spot in between my collar bone and my neck.

"God...you're so sensitive...It's hot.." He whispers the last part directly in my ear sending chills throughout my whole body.

"I-I'm...not t-that..sensitive...ah!" I gasp loudly when he begins to suck on my earlobe.

"Not sensitive huh?" Ikuto says nipping my earlobe gently.

"T-that's not fair!" I whine

"Don't worry you'll have your chance too..." He says with a small smirk before sitting up and tugging on the bottom of my shirt signaling for me to take it off. I blush and slowly pull it off with his help.

"M-my chance?" I ask curiously, even though I think I already know what he means. Ikuto only chuckles

"You'll see..." He's always so cryptic...Ikuto is about to kiss me again but I stop him by tugging on his shirt.

"I-It's embarrassing to be the only one without a shirt..." I mumble looking down, Ikuto says nothing and pulls it off immediately pressing his lips to mine after it's off.

"Amu...your so cute...it's driving me crazy.." he pants trailing kisses down my jaw to my neck as his hand reach under me to unhook my bra...This is the new part...I've never let anyone see my breasts...There not very big...What if there not good enough? Ikuto sits up again to gaze at what he'd uncovered.

"W-what?" I say embarrassed after he has been staring for to long.

"Amu...their...beautiful." Ikuto says and grabs one unexpectedly, I arch my back into his touch and moan.

"They fit perfectly into my hands" He says grabbing the other with his other hand and squeezing softly

"I-Ikuto!" I gasp out and bite my lip when he brings one to his mouth and begins to lick around my nipple in a circular motion not yet touching the sensitive bud, while his other hand pinches the nipple and rolls it around in between his fore finger and thumb.

"So smooth..." He mumbles against my nipple his hot breath only adding further stimulation. My face heats up more..(if that's even possible) at the phrase.

"I-Ikuto...this is embarrassing..." I whisper covering my face

"But it feels good right?" Ikuto asks looking up at me

"Y-yes...very good..."I mumble despite being embarrassed. Ikuto smiles, not smirks but a actual smile.

"Then just bare with it and I'll make you feel even better..." He whispers against my lips before going back down to my breasts trailing light kisses down my cleavage to my stomach. What is he doing!? My question is answered when he unzips my skirt and slides it down my legs, I instinctively close them.

"Amu..." Ikuto breathes

"Open them..." He finishes and I slowly reluctantly open them

"Ikuto what you going to-" My sentence is cut off by a loud squeak when Ikuto runs his tongue down my inner thigh to my vagina.

"I-Ikuto don't-" I'm once again cut off as he begin to lick my opening through my panties and using his thumb to my clit in a circular motion. Oh my god...this feels so good that I can't even speak. I grip onto the sheets tightly and throw my head back as moan after moan tear from my throat.

"Does it feel good?" Ikuto ask thumb still rubbing my clit

"Iku...to!..G-good!" Is all I can manage to moan out as he start rubbing harder and faster going back to lick my entrance through my panties.

"You're so wet..." he groans and pulls back my panties, I immediately try to close my legs but holds them open.

"I'm inserting my finger okay?" He says softer this time. All I can do is nod, but I'm scared that this will hurt...

"Okay here goes..." He says slowly pushing in the first finger, Wow that went easily and its feels amazing. He starts to move the finger back and forth whilst sucking on my clit.

"Ngh!...ah!...I feel..." I gasp in between moans, I feel something building...what is this...a knot is forming in my stomach

"Are you going to cum Amu?" Ikuto says moving his fingers faster and sucking harder on my clit

"I...I...think...ngh..ah!...Ikuto!" I feel the knot release and a feeling of complete euphoria washes over me. Is this what a orgasm is? Holy..

"Shit...Holy shit Amu..." Ikuto whispers in amazement and grips my panties and rips them down my legs. No sooner are they off then his lips are on mine again, he pushes his tongue past my lips and intertwining it with mine.

"Shit!" Ikuto moans when he flattens his hips against mine and grinds are privates against each other. Hey..what is this hard thing? I reach my hand in between our bodies and grab it.

"Ngh!..Fuck!.." Ikuto curses and lets out a groan...No way is that his...I rub it harder this time and Ikuto moans. So that is his...penis...I want to see it...I mean it's only fair he got to see mine...

"Ikuto...I want... to touch you" I whisper in between kisses, all it took were those few words and Ikuto flipped us over so I was straddling him. I tried copying what he did to the best of my abilities. I kissed his lips down his jaw to his neck and down to his nipples I flicked one and earned a loud gasp, so I did the same to the other same reaction. After I got bored with his nipples so I ventured down lower to his stomach, kissing and licking his ab muscles.

"Amu...don't tease." He said his voice sounded trained like he was holding himself back.

"You teased me though.." I said teasingly running my hand lightly over the bump in his jeans

"Amu...I'm warning you..." Ikuto growled lowly, maybe i shouldn't tease him right now...I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans pulling them down his muscular legs...I have to admit, he is really something...I gripped the waist band of his boxers and pulled until just the pink part was showing...I think it's called the tip. It has a slit I wonder what will happen...I leaned forward and tentatively licked the slit where this white stuff was coming out.

"Ah!" Ikuto moaned and bucked his hips off the bed...So, that's a sensitive spot on guys huh? I suddenly took the whole "tip" into my mouth and started to suck on it like a lollipop.

"Fuck..." Ikuto groaned placing his hands in my hair...This is kind of fun. I grabbed the waistband and pulled it down to reveal everything. Oh the rest of it is a different color! I grab it wrapping my hand firmly around it

"It's hot..." I say in amazement as I place my tongue on the underside where it is most hot.

"Amu...god..your going to drive me crazy..." Ikuto groans lowly digging his fingers into my scalp but not enough to where it will hurt. I examine his penis and I see two ball like things sitting at the bottom...interesting... I grab one and squeeze it...hard. Ikuto yelps

"AH shit! Amu don't do that...fuck that hurt..." He says and a look of pure agony on his face...oops, how can I make him feel better?..maybe if I suck on the whole thing?, it's worth a shot. I grab a hold of his penis and take as much as I can into my mouth...if it's this sensitive I probably shouldn't hit with my teeth. I open my jaw up wider so my teeth won't touch him, I'm rewarded by a long groan from Ikuto, I look up at him his penis still in my mouth, we make eye contact and I swear this penis just bigger and hotter.

"Ah, fuck that's it...I can't hold back anymore." He says in a low whisper and flips us over so I'm on the bottom again.

"I'm going to put it in now okay?" He says breathlessly and strained. I nod, I'm still a little bit scared but I trust Ikuto.

"This is going to hurt so just bare with me..." He says positioning himself at my entrance, he gives me a quick kiss before pushing himself on the way in with one thrust. He was right...this hurts so bad! Tears sting my eyes and nails dig into his back. Ikuto plants kisses all over my face in a effort to distract me from the pain.

"Tell me..when your ready okay?" IKuto says shaking from the effort of holding back. THe pain has started to die down a little I think I'm okay now...

"M-move..." I whisper

"Are you sure?" Ikuto asks searching my face, I nod

"Okay..I'm moving." Ikuto says and pulls out almost all the before pushing gently back in...He keeps that pace up and after a while it starts to feel good..better than before. I wrap my legs around his back and try to move my hips with his, but I fail when he starts moving faster but coming in softly as if he is scared I will break.

"Amu...I'm cumming..." Ikuto groans out and buries his face in my neck to muffle his loud moan, I feel something warm released inside of me that pushes me over the edge too. Ikuto pulls out slowly and grabs some wipes from inside his desk and cleans us both off.

"So how was your first time?" Ikuto asks sleepily resting his head on my breast

"It was amazing..." I whispered back

"BUt...Ikuto...didn't you release inside of me?" I was told that's how babies are made... IKuto shoots up eyes wide.

"Fuck!"

A/N: hello my wonderful readers~! I'm so sorry for the long wait..hope it was worth it! SO tell me what you think I really want to know and if your mad at me for the long wait *gets on knees and bows on the ground* I'm so sorry!...Anyways..what do you guys think will happen in the next chapter hmm? OKay review review review! Or not...I understand either way XD BUT ANYWAYS UNTIL NEXT TIME...JA NE! XD


End file.
